The three keys to Survival
by SiriusWolf
Summary: Three Keys to destroy Voldemort have been found, Can Harry get them first? What will happen if he doesn't?
1. Trelawneys flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, every character is from JKR.

****

Three years after the Final Battle

She had warned him and warned him. She knew he would die, she had even given that real prediction that very night, hoping she could possibly stop the inevitable. As Professor Trelawney read the book on The Final Battle, when Harry defeated Voldemort, she thought back to that moment. 

****

Present day…

'The one with the power to destroy Voldemort will do it tonight, but he will die in helping his godfather to return to his body.' Harry stood there gaping as Trelawney gave a prediction, it was as if she knew about Sirius' problem after he went through the veil. 

Sirius had contacted him over the summer. He had been brief, but had explained everything.

Harry,

I am alive. But I have a slight problem, I seem to be trapped in a different body. My body is in Grimmauld Place with me. I need you, Hermione, and Ron to help me get back to my body, I don't know exactly how, but I know I can, because if the veil transferred me here, there has to be some magic that will get me back. 

Sirius

Harry sat stunned for a few seconds before going and writing Sirius a reply, and to Ron and Hermione about this strange new turn of events.


	2. Dumbledores Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!!

In Hell, the Devil was talking with Voldie. He agreed to let Voldie go to the living world, only for one full day. This would be on Thursday at 9:00 pm sharp. He would have until 9 pm on Friday night to complete the task. Otherwise, he would be sucked back into the underworld as the Devil, the Devil needed a replacement, he was getting bored. 

Voldie went to the living world, he had two minutes. "I think I will go to my father's house, spend the night there, try to form a plan."

****

8:00 Thursday night

Dumbledore received a message in the stars telling him of Harry's return. This time was different. It was a message straight from the gods themselves. The star communication can only be used by the spirits, but not by the gods. Dumbledore receives this in his heart and mind, like they are speaking to his very soul.

It has been a week since Harry's return as a ghost. Three weeks since Voldemort's extraordinary defeat. Dumbledore has been living with Remus and company to ensure their safety and their well being, they went through a terrifying ordeal, and he just wanted to keep watch for them. 

He suddenly felt very dizzy, so he sat down in the kitchen to drink some water. The message was beginning to get through. It spoke aloud to have the others hear it firsthand. 

"The Dark Lord will rise again. From the gates of Hell he will come. He will be as strong as he was at his full strength. The one who had defeated him will return from the afterlife to stop him. But before he kills the Darkness he must have the help of every angel to guide him through the battle. He cannot be a true god, for they are Immortal, but he must out last the Dark Lord, whom will only be allowed one day, before his soul is destroyed." 

Dumbledore was able to complete the message before collapsing on the floor, too weak to continue. Remus was the first to realize that he was hurt. "Albus, are you ok? What does it mean?" "Harry will be returned to his body, he will defeat the Dark Lord, then he will die, again, he cannot be fully restored" Dumbledore whispered. "I need to talk to Harry, now. If I die I won't be able to come back, because I will die of old age, a natural death. You understand don't you Harry? Everyone must die. I won't be able to help you with this one, I'm sorry" Dumbledore remained alive, but he only needed to rest after the message. 

Harry was to be restored by midnight that night, he wouldn't need his body dug up, he would just be given another identical one. He only had to stand under the moonlight. "Harry, how will Voldemort return?" asked Ron. "I really don't know."

*************

The truth was, Voldemort was already alive, and planning his attack on the entire world. "I know, I'll go to the top of the world, then I will destroy this planet!!!"

*******************

Meanwhile, Harry, Remus, Hermione and the Weasley's were trying to figure out a plan to destroy Voldie. "Wait, wouldn't his soul be destroyed after the day is up? So he just has to out last him, and keep him from destroying the world." Hermione said. "The top of the world is the center piece to destroy the world from the outside, if you wanted to get inside, you'd have to use it as a gateway." 


	3. Harry's letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own "Candle in the Wind" 1997, Elton John has a very great talent, Diana was his friend, I'm glad he wrote it for her.

"You have to get the stone of the Ancients and the Boraii shield to do what you want." Hermione said when Sirius told her he needed to get back into his own body. Then she realized she just gave Voldie vital information. "Harry you have to get them before he does. Voldemort just Apparated, and he doesn't know where they are! The Boraii shield is in the heart of India, the palace of Taj Mahal. The stone of the Ancients is in the heart of Africa, the Tigers Jungle. Go now, before he finds the locations!" Hermione said. 

Harry sent a letter along with Hedwig before he left. Sirius should be getting it now. Harry Apparated immediately.

__

Sirius,

I have to go on a mission for the angels, to fulfill a prophecy that was delivered. I will be at the Top of the World mountain. Please come now, I need to see you before I battle with Voldemort….

Sirius Apparated as soon as he read this. He never read the last few lines of the letter……

When the angels destroyed Voldemort, they didn't know he would explode. They didn't realize until it was too late. The swirling colors had somehow pulled Harry towards Voldie. When the explosion was at full force, the colors magnified into a white hot light. 

Harry was hit dead center with the full force of the blast. He wouldn't be able to come back as a ghost, since he already came back once. "Oh no!! HARRY!!" Remus yelled out. It was too late. Harry was thrown back so far, he was thrown off the mountain. Sirius realized this, and pulled his body back before he hit the side of the mountain. He felt for the boy's pulse, he felt it fade completely as he broke down in tears.

Sirius hit the ground in anger, he was still clutching Harry's letter. It was then he realized he hadn't read it through. He scanned the page, and what he read made him breakdown completely. 

_….. 'Professor Trelawney gave a prediction, that I would die tonight. I know what will happen here tonight. I want to take this chance to say goodbye. You were always there for me, I also want to Thank you for being there. I'm sorry I wasn't there for your trial. I can't come back as a ghost. I know I'm risking everything just by going through with this mission. I know I will never see you again in heaven, and I can't say everything I want to in a letter, but I think that knowing of this ahead of time, might help us change what will happen, change the future._

I'm sorry,

Harry P.

Sirius held Harry's body to him. Remus came to comfort him, and wept softly while Dumbledore conjured a stretcher for Harry. They both held Harry's hands as he carried his body away. They would never be happy, not without Harry. Remus had broken down in tears. He had lost Sirius and Harry once already, he just lost Harry again, his lively spirit was gone. Sirius was devastated that he had lost the only one he had truly loved, that had been more like a son than anything to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goodbye England's rose,

May you ever grow in our hearts,

You were the grace that placed itself

Where lives were torn apart,

You called out to our country

And you whispered to those in pain,

Now you belong to heaven

And the stars spell out your name

And it seems to me,

You lived your life

Like a candle in the wind

Never fading with the sunset,

When the rain set in

And your footsteps will always fall here,

On England's greenest hills

Your candle's burned out long before 

Your legend ever will

Loveliness we've lost

These empty days, without your smile

This torch will always carry 

For our nations golden child

And even when you die the truth

Brings us to tears 

All our words cannot express

The joy you brought us 

Through the years.

And it seems to me,

You lived your life

Like a candle in the wind

Never fading with the sunset,

When the rain set in

And your footsteps will always fall here,

On England's greenest hills

Your candle's burned out long before 

Your legend ever will

Good bye England's rose

From a country lost

Without your soul, 

Who'll miss the wings of your compassion

More you will ever know

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. the end of all evil

Harry got the items just in time. He Apparated back to the mountain and stopped Voldemort from destroying the world. "You will give me those items!!" Voldemort screamed. Harry would never give up without fighting, because he would protect his friends to the end. He had exactly one hour before Voldie would be destroyed. He had to hold out, hold on to his life until then. He held the items behind him. "I'd rather die than betray my friends. You're not getting these items. I'll destroy them first." He raised his wand to the Boraii shield and said clearly 'Obliterate' and it was destroyed. "You can't do anything with no shield. You would be destroyed once you threw it into the mountain." Harry knew Voldie was getting angrier. 

"You couldn't do anything if I destroyed the other piece." Harry said. "I will if you take one step closer to my friends, if you release me and my friends, I will give you the last piece." he said. Voldie surprised him by freeing his friends. But Harry knew Voldie would be destroyed with no shield, he would be destroyed instead of the world because everyone knew you needed all pieces of a puzzle to make it work. Voldemort didn't have all the pieces so, he would still be destroyed if he tried to wait, and if he tried to finish his job. So he tossed Voldie the other piece and watched as Voldemort didn't move. Instead of destroying the world, he whispered a spell to try to kill Harry again. "Avada Kedavra" Harry was hit dead on. He knew he would become a ghost again, so it didn't matter anymore. "HARRY!!!" Remus screamed, he knew Harry would be a ghost, but inside, he could stand another death, he wanted Harry alive. He ran to Harry, whispered something to his rising ghost. 

Harry knew Remus was asking what the angels were going to do. "They will enter Voldemorts body. The prophecy knew of Voldemort killing me instead of the world. The angels will destroy that evil from inside him, he will be destroyed. His soul will be wiped clean from the earth, and from Hell, he will be the Devil, no soul, just an empty shell." Harry said smiling. He didn't like Voldie being like that, but he was happy that the world would finally be free of all evil.


End file.
